


Dean Winchester is a Bi Mess

by The_Road_So_Far_Paved_With_Blood



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bisexual Dean Winchester, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Gadreel is a dick, Human Castiel (Supernatural), M/M, Sam Wilson is a Gift
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 08:27:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20224822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Road_So_Far_Paved_With_Blood/pseuds/The_Road_So_Far_Paved_With_Blood
Summary: Sam and Dean's reading time is interrupted by a special visitor.





	Dean Winchester is a Bi Mess

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing this as a serious fic, it ended up being crack.

Dean looks at a copy of Busty Asian Beauties while Sam is on his laptop reading up on new cases.

All of a sudden, a knock echos through the bunker. The brothers look up simultaneously. Dean puts down the magazine, drawing his gun, and walks to the entrance. Sam follows close behind.

They both have their guns ready at their sides as Dean calls out, "Who is it?"

A gruff voice says and, "Please... Let me in."

Dean knows that voice.

The Winchesters share a glance and Sam says, "Cas?"

Expecting to see a bloodied up Castiel, the boys are surprised when they find Cas standing there, with a greasy fast food bag.

**Author's Note:**

> Read it on my Tumblr,   
the-road-so-far-paved-with-blood.tumblr.com


End file.
